Behind the cameras
by Narcissistic.flower
Summary: "ItsBella" a popular youtube vlogger, gets together with another popular youtube vlogger "EdCullen". Both very different, both with loyal group of friends. Not a lot is common between them, but one thing sure is; They like each other. - Cannon pairings. M for sexual refrences, some scenes, and language.
1. Chapter 1

** Rating- M**

** Genre- Humour, Romance.**

**Summary- "ItsBella" a popular youtube vlogger, gets together with another popular youtube vlogger "EdCullen". Both very different, both with loyal group of friends. Not a lot is common between them, but one thing sure is; They like each other. - Cannon pairings. M for sexual refrences, some scenes, and language.**

* * *

** Behind the cameras.**

**Chapter 1.**

It was just another friday night at Edward Cullen's apartment. Which meant, another video of the week. Coming up with scripts was not an easy job for Edward and his friends, Emmett and Jasper, so they settled for a simple "questions and answers". Now, ofcourse Emmett and Jasper had their own channels, but they usually helped each other out. You see, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty were Photographer, Teacher and Mechanic by day, and video bloggers AKA Vloggers by night. Or sometimes, the other way round.

The three of them had different channels, but often featured and helped out in and with each others videos; ofcourse they were busy men, but they always managed to get some free time for their one true passion. Making videos.

They had their other friends too involved in it. Most of them simply followed their footsteps, or just simply drop by to help out or act or sing in their videos, some of their friends were vloggers who they were in the same city as them, which resulted in them "combining their forces". Like Alice Brandon, a 5'2 inch, petite 23 year old, with short jet black hair, and updated wardrobe, which is exactly what her channel is about; She crashed into Jasper Whitlock at the nearby starbucks, which sparked immediate connection, turns out, she lived just couple of blocks away with her best friend Rosalie Hale, another blogger who had a mix blog of makeover, short films and DIY stuffs; It was the same for Rosalie and Emmett when they met for the first time, which was at Jasper's birthday party. They also had the likes of Tanya Denali, Eric Parker, Garrett Scodelario, Ben Cheney, and other mutual friends starring in their videos. Sometimes, even their own parents!

And tonight was just like any other night;

Little did Edward Cullen know, that just one question, one compliment and one curious mind, was going to change everything for him.

-000-

" Hey guys, guess what today is?!" Edward shouts at the camera, which was being handled by Jasper, It seemed rather strange and funny talking to a camera, but the outcome of it was not so strange. Atleast sometimes it wasn't. Edward did feel awkward and weird at the beginning, talking to an unanimated object, but the strangeness soon melted away, and the camera, soon became one of his best friend.

"It is.. drumroll please!…."Answer my shit already" night!" he speaks out in a rather enthusiastic but sarcastic manner, as he swishes his hand in a rainbow motion; Jasper would edit "Answer my S#!t already!" written in that empty space between his hands, while Emmett would arrange the sound effects of drumrolls, and the soundtracks and so on.

"Ok so lets get right to it, , the question list please" Edward stares right at the camera with a straight look on his face as he sticks his hand out sideways; Right then Emmett comes into the shot wearing postman clothes and handing him a piece of paper, he also puts on a show of giving a creepy smile and wave at the camera and walking away like a penguin, but halfway through the act Edward cracks a smile, gives out a loud laugh, which was just a domino effect causing Emmett and Jasper to start laughing.

They do another take, but this time, Emmett snorts while looking at the camera with a creepy smile, and Jasper not being able to control himself laughs out after him.

They try again, but still, they couldn't do it with straight face. Finally after 10 minutes, they succeed;

"So these were the top 5 questions from past 2 weeks top comments. So the first question is from 'drippingcherry911', Can you play any other instruments other that the Guitar?" at that precise moment, Emmett walks sideways and slowly across the camera, in front of Edward, still in the postman costume and a creepy smile on his face as he strums the guitar, till he was off the shot. Jasper and Edward had a hard time trying not to give into the laughter; and surpisingly succeeded.

"Why yes 'drippingcherry 911', I also happen to play the piano" Jasper had decided that after this particular sentence of his, he would edit in a short clip of Edward playing "Twinkle twinkle little stars", after which he would resume back to his second question,

"This next question is from "Beibsgirl98" do you have a girlfriend?" Edward stares right at the camera, as Jasper zooms into his face,

"No. But I do have a guitar." as Jasper zooms out, Emmett places Edward's guitar, with a blonde wig on top, beside Edward. Edward looks at it through his peripheral vision, and cracks up. He gives Emmett a high-five, and they decide to take a break.

they resume after a couple of minutes. After doing a quick retake of the previous question, they move on to the next.

"okay, so this next question is from 'blondebearx0" what was your favourite subject in school?"

They decided that he would just answer the question straightly without any jokes, figuring if they plot jokes at every question, it would become a bit too monotonous;

"well "blondebearx0", My favourite subject is not very much liked by alot of people, but, I must admit, Math. I love solving puzzles, so yes, it is math" Jasper gives him a nod and a thumbs up, which was a sign for him to move on to the next question,

"moving on to the 4th question, "BenjaminButtonsGrandma" asked, "have you ever thought of working with 'itsBella'?" Edward looked up at Jasper with a puzzled look on his face, "who's 'ItsBella'?"

"oh she's this chick, who also puts up videos and shit, she's awesome!" Emmett replies to Edward's confusion enthusiastically, "come on, I'll show you her video!" Jasper shakes his head and stops him;

"Later Em, Edward, just answer honestly right now" Emmett shrugs his shoulders and sits back down, Edward shakes his head, and gives out his answer as soon as Jasper signs him to start;

"good question "BenjaminButtonsGrandad", unfo-" Emmett cuts him off, and snorts;

"it's "BenjaminButtonsGrandma" not "Grandpa", seriously where do they come up with such names?" he laughs to himself, while correcting Edward, who simply gives him an "are you serious look" and replies,

"that's funny coming from "EmmettsUnderpants" Emmett just laughs in response, while Jasper shakes his head at the duo,

"let's wrap this up men. "

Jasper once again signs Edward to start, "good question "BenjaminButtonsGrandma", unfortunately, I have never checked out "It'sBella", but my trusty sidekicks, Emmett and Jasper-" Emmett throws a pillow at Edward's head, which Edward quickly dodges but continues to answer the question " - have informed me that she's pretty awesome, so I'll make sure to check her out" Jasper decided to keep the pillow throwing scene in the shot as it looked pretty good,

"and the final question, which is also a dare is from "Smileythang69"" he raises an eyebrow at the username but remains composed as he reads on "can you do the cinnamon challenge?!" suddenly Emmett, the mr postman , is again walking sideways into the shot, with a spoon full of cinnamon in his hand, and him again smiling creepily at the camera, as he hands Edward the spoon, without missing a beat, Edward grabs the spoon from his hand, pushes "mr Postman " out of the shot, and chugs in the spoonfull of cinammon.

He didn't even last 2 seconds until he started coughing it up, and ran to the kitchen in search of water and sink; Emmett and jasper follow behind him with the camera, both of them howling with laughter as Edward downs the bottle of water,

"Man, you sucked! Even ItsBella lasted longer than you! " Emmett teases him, as Edward tries to rid himself of the atrocious taste, and flips them the bird. Jasper shuts the video camera informing them the video is done.

-000-

An hour later, the three men were relaxing on the couch while watching the t.v,

but Edward Cullen had only thing that he had wanted to do. Search ItsBella on youtube.

* * *

**Reviews? the more the reviews, the faster the update :)**

**or maybe not. But hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- This chapter is dedicated to NeildGTysonFan Happy birthday! Hope this chapter elevates your mood even further! :)**

**I will be uploading Bella's clothes for this chapter on polyvore. [ .com ]**

* * *

** Behind the cameras.**

**Chapter 2.**

Curiosity had definitely gotten the best of Edward as he typed in "ItsBella" in the youtube search bar. He was curious as to what was so special about her, that someone would ask if he would collaborate with her, and also getting a compliment from Emmett. Getting a compliment from Emmett was not a hard job though, he gets impressed by the smallest of things; But Edward was a curious person.

Hitting the search button, Edward waits as one by one videos appear. He clicks on "itsBella" channel, and decides to watch the first video on it. He waits for the video to load as he skims through her video comments. Edward noticed that most of the comments were along the lines of "haha" or "lmao, "I wish I was like you" or "Jake is so hot!". While checking out the comments, he realized that he hadn't even read what the video title was, so he scrolls to the top, "requested - How I met Jake." he reads in his mind. Without wasting anymore time he clicks on play.

**Epov.**

curiosity was getting the best of me, and I was getting impatient, I quickly click on the play button, and lean back on the chair. The video starts of with brunette, who I presume is "itsBella" sitting at the kitchen counter. She was wearing a funny looking moose beanie, her hair was open and long, she was wearing a grey colour half sleeved shirt, the sleeves were a bit folded, and the shirt was loose on her body; and a pair of black track pants. She was drumming her fingers against the counter, probably waiting for this Jake guy. A second later, a guy walks up to her and sits beside her. She starts to speak,

"Hello stalkers, Bella here, and some random jackass whom I found at the local douche center, aka Jake" I snicker a bit at her description of "Jake" who looked pretty tall, and was probably Native American or something. The guy looked pretty muscular too. To be quite honest, they didn't make a good couple. Jake and Bella that is. She looked too petite in front of him, and he looked a bit too frat boy type. _I wonder what she saw in him _I thought to myself, I shook my head, wondering why on earth did I care. I didn't even know them, yet I was judging them as if I had first hand experience of their behaviour.

After calling Jake a douche, he tugged on her hair, and flashed a bright smile towards the camera. "hey guys!" he waved. While Jake looked all happy and excited, Bella was the complete opposite, often tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth, she looked sleepy and bored.

"Sorry guys for not uploading any video last week, but I was out-of-town, and fell sick, so I obviously couldn't do it, but to compensate, I'm uploading 2 videos this week. Moving straight to the point, 2 week back, I had got tons of requests asking me to make a video of how I met Jake, and what better way to describe it, than with a song?" as soon as she says this, Jake picks up a guitar from behind the counter, and starts playing it, while Bella starts singing;

-0

(taylor swifts- love story, tune)

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm sitting there

Outside the principles office, on a chair

See the light,

See the walls, the mowing lawn

See you make your way across the hall

And say piss off, little did I know

That you were Jake, you were smoking pot,

And a teacher caught you red-handed

and we were laughing outside

snorting at our own silly jokes, and I said

Jake,man, take me somewhere we can play alone,

I'll be waiting, all we will do is have fun,

you bring the ps3 and I'll bring the best game,

It's has interesting storyline, brother just say yes

So I sneak out to the reservation to see you,

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So shut your mouth

We'll start the game in a little while

Cause you were a show-off, and I was Egoistic,

And my daddy said "hey stoner, stay away from Bellerina"

and you lost it, and took my game,

I was begging you please give it back, and I said

Jake, dude, not cool, Give it back to me now

I'll call dad, and we will sort this out

You'll be nice and I'll be the sweetness

It's a perfect plan, are you in? just say yes

Asshead save it, the game aint gonna save itself

This game is difficult, but its awesome,

Don't be an ass, don't make it a mess

It's an awesome story, bruv just calm your tits.

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting

wondering if you were going to come back,

My faith in you was fading,

When I met you I almost kicked your ass,

Jake, man, where've you been?

I kept waiting for you but you never came

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

you pulled out a CD pouch out of your bag

And said, new games, Bellsy

You'll never have to play alone

you're my best friend and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, we can hang out now

It's a shitty story, blah blah blah-"

-00-

By this point, I was absolutely amused, and was laughing my ass off. She was not a good singer by any means, but it was hilarious. Fortunately, the video was not over, and I got the see more of the funny brunette in the video. Jake was busy laughing, but Bella remained cool, as she continued,

"so that was our story, and if you got nothing out that beautifully sung, and perfectly pitched tune and pitch; then basically, Jake and I were both sent to the principles office, and we were both waiting outside, waiting for our number. I was sent in for …well..you know…ahem…crotch-kicking a guy, and Jake here, was caught, smoking pot. Obviously. So we were both pissed and we started bitching about everything blah blah blah. So we started hanging out, and playing video games secretly, because my father didn't like Jake because of his stoner status. But then Jake stopped smoking due to some personal reasons, and I convinced my dad to let us hangout. And the first gift that Jake ever game me was a CD pouch half filled with games. It was awesome. Oh and, to answer some of your questions, no. Jake and I are not in a relationship. He's like a brother to me. That's it." She said all of this in such a speed, that I actually took time to process that information.

"That's right, I hate to break it to you guys, but we are not in a relationship, and never have been. Though it IS true, that I did ask her out in the beginning our "bestfriendship", but she ended up laughing at my face. yeah. She's cruel. Breaking a 16 year old's heart? what were you thinking Bells?" He punches Bella's arm, who shrugs and replies, "get over it. Believe me, he's over it. He has a precious new girlfriend, and I really like her a lot too, which is awesome, because all of Jake's previous girlfriend have not been very….nice. Especially this one cougar lady, she was like 35 or some shit, and he was this cute little fuzzy, prepubescent looking 21 year old skinny boy." She laughs out as if recalling some particular memory, I assumed that Jake would be pissed by now, but he chuckles in response and adds,

"Age, aint no thang, but a number, babe" he says in a ghetto accent, to which without missing a beat Bella retorts, "and your dick is nothing but a thumb." I give out a loud laugh, wondering where the heck she comes up with these lines, seeing her being feisty and giving out such a witty response, I was confident that she was the one who came up with the whole song.

After her infamous "your dick is a thumb" line, they both went silent, until Jake starts snickering, which just caused them both to start laughing.

"okay okay, that's enough for one video. Thank you for watching, and make sure you subscribe..or not..I don't really care, and uh…what else-" Jake interrupts her "Make sure to check out my cha-" Bella very nonchalantly pushes Jake off his chair, and continues "do check out Jake's channel, I'll link it below, oh and follow us on Twitter and Facebook if you want,and leave comments about what else you want us to talk about, you know the routine. Anyhow, until the next video, Adios" and apparently her catchphrase was "Bingooo" because as the video was ending, she said Bingo in a very evil and deep voice. All in all, it was all very amusing.

And I was more curious than ever. I suddenly remembered about her twitter and facebook page, so I scroll down and click on both the links. I wait for the page to load as I stretch out my arms. Checking the time, I was surprised to see it was 2.30 already. I decided to just check out her twitter page, and go to bed.

Her twitter page had the same username "itsbella", her background picture was a bunch of different pictures of Kanye West's face.I chuckle at her sense of humor. I then check out the details, her bio said "*insert smiley and winkey face* *hearts* I'm princess Bellestia, I live just above the rainbow, beneath the clouds." The whole bio dripped out didn't even make a proper smiley face or heart. She literally wrote down *insert smiley face* _Is she ever serious?_

She had 560,340 followers and followed 342 people herself. I scrolled down and clicked on her images, _Only for research purposes, after this Cullen, you're going to sleep._

She didn't have many pictures. Just 3. And none of them were of her posing. The first picture was of a small tan kid, probably from Jake's family, smiling at the camera, with his a missing space between his teeth and tooth on his palm. In the caption she wrote **_"my Godson, Felix, just twisted and pulled out his loose teeth; scares me sometimes." _**

The second picture was of her hand, it was bleeding, and one finger was bent at an odd angle, **_"broke my finger while trying to jump from one roof to another. I succeeded, unfortunately, my finger doesnt trust me, and didn't move according to the plan. You had one job Finger. One job."_ **I cringe and snicker, the picture was rather graphic.

The last picture was of Jake and 3 other dudes who had the same skin color as Jake, So I assumed they were all probably Native Indians. They all were giving a rather gay pose. All of them had their ass jutted out, Jake was holding one of the other guy's leg, his hand positioned on his hips, the were all pouting, their necks tilted to the sides, and them giving a peace sign.-**_"Just another day at a teenager girl's get together"_** The picture was truly hilarious.

I go back to check out her tweets, to see a bit into her mind.

Scanning through it, I read them to myself.

**_'When people with braces die, do they get buried with their braces on? #Ishouldgotosleep'_**

**_" Seth-C: ItsBella haha! man, you shud hav seen his face!why didnt you say yes though?" should've taken a picture then. Because I would rather have my eyeballs be made into earrings._**

m **_" Seth-C: ItsBella dude! last night was so awesum! You shud've stayed longer!" you know what else is awesome? Sleep. Besides, That Cologne guy made me uncomfortable._**

**_" Jake_Black: ItsBella Remember that one time you vomited on Mike_Newton's shoes and then ended up fainting on top of it?" Remember that time I kicked you in the balls so hard you became impotent? No you don't, because it hasn't happened yet. But it will, if you don't shut up._**

**_'If people are so crazy about unicorns, why don't they just throw a rhino and a horse into a room, until they give up and sex up each other. The outcome will be a unicorn. or rhihorse.'_**

**_" Jake_Blackfan1: ItsBella, wats da 1 thing dat gets u hot n bothered?" Summer._**

All of her tweets were so full of sarcasm**_,_** it was entertaining as hell. I could spend the whole day just checking out her twitter page. But unfortunately, I had to go sleep now. I close all my browsers and switch off my laptop. My eyes were bloodshot, and drooping with drowsiness. I shrug off my shirt and jeans, and flop myself on the bed, falling asleep not long after.

Mentally marking "follow ItsBella on twitter" in my mental calendar.

* * *

**Reviews? should I do Bella's POV next? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Pretty short chapter, sorry, but I'm currently moving so it's a bit hard to update. **

**Oh and to help you guys with some visuals, I'll be putting some drawings on, polyvore in the dress sets , so I made 2 for the previous chapter, I'll be uploading it by tomorrow, so make sure to check it out.**

**and thank you everyone for reviewing, favourites and alerts :)  
OH AND one more thing, ffnet has been eating up some words and been erasing and adding spaces on its own, so please inform me if you see any mistakes.**

**Hope you have a good read. :)**

**p.s- the " at " sign doesn't work over here, so i substituted it with the + sign.**

* * *

** Behind the cameras.**

**Chapter 3.**

Rolling to the other side of the bed, Edward blocks the sunlight by hiding his head under the pillow, "too early, too bright" he grumbles sluggishly as he tries to enter his dreamland again, he was having a rather sweet dream, not that he could recall it now, but he did remember seeing himself and some brunette making a video together. Just not the kind of a video a normal person would expect. 20 minutes had passed already, and Edward had become absolutely restless now, cursing to himself, he threw the blanket off him and checked the time; just his luck, Edward was already 7 minutes late to meet his client, mr Banner. Mr Banner was a polite 57-year-old man, with thinning grey and brown hair, and clean shaven face. His hazel eyes were always smiling as were his thin lips. He stood quite short, with the height of 5'6", and had quite a protruding belly. He may have lacked in the physical department, but his soul was quite the winner. After all, it did charm mrs Banner, Jeanine, into marrying him. She was the complete opposite of Norman Banner. She stood tall at the height of 5'8" her figure was trim, while she was quite polite and respectful herself, she carried off with an arrogant huff. Or at least everyone assumed it to be an arrogant huff. Right now though, all Edward wanted to do was impress mr Banner.

Quickly getting off the bed, he rushes to the bathroom, and does his morning business. Deciding that it was too late for a shower, he sprays on some deodorant and hastily puts on some clean clothes. Grabbing his car keys, his bag, laptop, camera, cell phone, and house keys, he sets off for his photo studio. Reaching at his studio, he finds his client sitting outside his office, patiently reading a book; "Mr Banner, I apologise for being so late, it was very unprofessional of me", Edward was sure he was going to lose his client, he had prepared himself for the rejection since he leapt off the bed, but instead he was met with the sound of laughter,

"Mr Cullen, first, please call me Norman; second, there's no need to apologise, I must confess, I got here just 10 minutes before you myself, tardiness is inevitable some times." Edward lets out a nervous chuckle and runs a hand through his hair,

"Thank you mr- uh, I mean Norman, and please, it's just Edward for you, please come in, we'll discuss our project inside." he says as he unlocks his door and ushers Norman Banner inside. Following Norman inside, Edward calls for his assistant, "Demetri, please come her for a second" and then turns towards mr Banner again, "Would you like some water, tea or coffee or something?"

"Just water will be fine, thank you" he smiles,

"DT, please get some water for Norman here" Edward requests Demetri who nods in reply;

"So shall we get down to business then?" mr Banner asks as Edward sits down opposite him, "okay, so my partners and I want to…" goes on mr Banner, explaining to Edward the details of his project. The discussion between them lasts for 3 and a half hours, until they decided that sufficient information and details had been provided; Edward had no other work for the rest of the day, so he dismissed Demetri for the day, and locked the studio;

-oooo-

Later that evening, Edward opened his twitter page, and decided to follow ItsBella. He was feeling a bit queasy thinking about it. He felt like a 7 year old girl, who just got a room with my little pony as the theme. After clicking the follow button, he checked if she had updated since last night, but much to his dismay, she hadn't. He goes back to him home page to check on everyone else. The first thing he sees is Jake_black as suggestions to follow, but instead of following, Edward checks his page out. Jake's page was pretty ordinary, his background picture was somebody jumping off a cliff, presumably, Jake himself. His information was ordinary too;

**"An adventure seeker, part-time bathroom singer, cliff jumper, and Swan hunter. Location: Forks, WA.**

**youtube- /JakeTheMan, Facebook- /JacobBlack; official site- doesn't exist." **

_"okay so it's not that ordinary, but it's nothing special."_ Edward tells himself, but he couldn't understand why was he so adamant on disliking Jake. Giving out a loud sigh, annoyed by himself, he scrolls down to check his tweets;

**"was at port angeles with +Seth-C nd +ItsBella, dis morning, wen dis hot chick pretty much asked seth if he was gay, Bella said 'yes, he's very happy'LMAO #HappySeth"**

**" +Leah-Clearwater, Hey, ur brother said ur cuming back 2 Forks?"**

He was about to read the next one when noticed "(1)" written on Bella's twitter tab, he was excited to read her new tweet.

**" +Jake_black : +Leah-Clearwater Hey, ur, brother said ur cuming back 2 Forks?" your grammar is giving me a heart attack, and stop flirting with my sister #jackass.**

_"so she's Bella Clearwater?" _ he decided to check out her name on google search bar, but when he did, he found every Bella Clearwater on earth except the one he was searching for; letting out a frustrated sigh, he goes back to twitter, when he suddenly gets struck with an AWFUL realisation _"I'M A STALKER."_

-ooo-

Being struck with that realisation didn't stop Edward from "stalking" Bella. It wasn't like he wanted to kill her or enact some dirty fantasy with her, he was simply curious about her. He goes back to Jake's page to see if he had replied to her, and he had.

**" +ItsBella, stop interfering woman! nd im not flirting! #shesnotevenyourrealsister"**

Edward figured they were going to have a banter now, so he opened both of their pages in different tabs, when he noticed Seth-C also joining in.

**" +****Jake_black, dude, Bella's right, ur grammar is shit, and srsly dude, did u forget? Bella's our step sister. #doyouhaveamnesia"**

_"oh, so Bella may not be clearwater then?"_ he was confused to say the least. He just wanted to know her last name! he went back to Jake's updated page;

**" bitches be hatin on mah grammar, bitch u aint got no swagger #bitch. +itsBella, +Seth-C, bitchass bitches.**

ItsBella's update **"what is this swagger you speak of, kind sir? +Jake_black. Is it a drug that makes you stupid and you use one word on repeat? #YOLONONO"**

Seth-C's update **" +ItsBella #YOLONONO? wtf? LMAO. +Jake_black wat iz u doin homes, do u wnt me 2 go #LOCO?"**

He may not know everything, but Edward was sure about one thing, they had gone crazy. He couldn't even decide if they were joking or fighting. But whatever it was, he had made up his mind that he liked them. Yes, even "Jake_black". He had even made the big move of following them.

Edward went back to his twitter homepage, to see if any of his friends had updated;

but the first update was enough for him…

** " +EmmettsUnderpants, you weren't joking about making +ECullen follow me were you? can't blame you, because I'm #Fabulous"**

_"HO-OLY SHIT."_

* * *

Feedback please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- Some "Guest" asked me if I was continuing this story, well I hope this update answers your question. :) (Does full stop come before or after smiley face?)**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**EPOV.**

_Okay, so itsBella just tweeted about me. To Emmett. Who told her that he would make me follow her. Emmett's got some explaining to do. But do I reply to this tweet or not? _

Halfway through his musings, Edward noticed that ItsBella's that particular tweet had gotten more than a 1000 retweets and favourites. Out of curiosity, he checked what comments people had written on it. He was taken aback with what he saw, he didn't even know she existed until Emmett told her about it, yet people had opinions of them like theyve known each other for years;

_**"+ItsBella, +ECullen, omg omg omg, you both should make a video together!"**_

_**"+ECullen , +ItsBella , I SHIP IT."**_

_**"+ItsBella, stay away from mah husband! LOL"**_

_**"+ItsBella, U GUYS WUD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"**_

_**"+ECullen +ItsBella, did you kno ppl write fanfics abt u both, lol"**_

_...fanfics? as in fanfictions? I HAVE GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT._

Edward was a bit hesitant at first. He was a bit overwhelmed with the amount of people who said that should become a couple, and now he was a queasy with the idea of people writing fanfictions about them both when they've literally never spoken to each other.

He opened google, and tried to think of what to type in the search bar. He was clueless, _what do you type when you want to read a fanfiction about someone. _ After debating with himself for a while, he finally types in **_"Edward Cullen itsbella fanfiction"_** Edward was surprised when it worked and tons of fanfictions results came on his screen. It was then he found out, ItsBella's name is Bella Swan. It was then he realized what Jake had meant by Swan hunter on his twitter bio. It was then he couldve easily known her name in a second if he had just searched it in google.

He clicked on the first link on the page.

_**Edward Cullen and Bella Swan fanfiction: **_

_**The Convention.**_

_**Summary- Edward Cullen and Bella Swan meet at the youtube convention. The moment they looked at each other, it was lust at first sight. **_

_**Chapter 1-**_

_**Prologue**_

_**"Baby? we're going to have a baby? HOW? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE ON PILLS?" Edward screamed out at Bella as tears came pouring down her face. She was still in her sheer lacy lingeri-**_

_Okay. WHAT THE FUCK. What kind of monster do they think I am? what? This whole thing is wrong on so many levels. Whats a lemon? oh God, do I even want to know? wait, they have fanarts of us? Please Lord, let it be pg rated. _

He had given up on Fanfictions for now, just a minute into it, and he was scarred already. He then moved on to searching fanarts.

_OH LORD. THIS IS EVEN WORSE._The results were normal at first, with just pictures of them photoshopped together, but then it got down and dirty. Their faces photoshopped onto sexy couple shoots with extremely compromising positions, and their cartoons drawn into sexy poses together. _Oh God, this keeps getting worse. _He didn't know whether to feel disgusted by this, or feel stunned at their skills. He was fascinated as hell as well as creeped out. He wondered if Bella Swan knew all about this. Without thinking any further, he quickly opened his twitter page and retweeted to Bella.

_**+ItsBella, This gives something for the fanfiction world to write about us, doesn't it? LOL**_

* * *

**Please review it, I know it's short, but I've been updating for 3 days straight, so yeah. Make sure to check out my other stories too. AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
